Stephen Thompson
, 2009]] '''Stephen Thompson' is an artist from Bayside, Dublin. His realistic, illustrative style has led him to work on biographical and crime comics and TV and film tie-ins. A graduate of Senior College, Ballyfermot, his first comics work was "Duplicitous", a story about an international art thief written by Murra MacRory in the Atomic Diner anthology Naked Lunch in 2002. The following year drew "Jango's Legacy" in Star Wars: Republic for Dark Horse Comics in the USA. Back in Ireland, he shared the art chores with Stephen Mooney on the first fifteen issues of writer Rob Curley's pop-culture/noir series Freakshow from 2004 to 2006. Since then he has worked largely for American publishers, most often on film tie-ins, starting with Buckaroo Banzai: Return of the Screw (2006), a three issue miniseries for Moonstone Books, written by Earl Mac Rauch, inked by Keith Williams and coloured by Ken Wolak. Beneath the Valley of the Rage, a four-issue miniseries spun off from the Robert Kutzman film The Rage, written by John Bisson and coloured by Jason Jensen, followed from Fangoria Comics in 2007. In 2008 began working with IDW Publishing, drawing a five-issue Star Trek miniseries, New Frontier: Turnaround, written by Peter David and coloured by Len O'Grady, and Presidential Material: John McCain, a comics biography of the Republican candidate in the US Presidential Election of that year, written by Andy Helfer and coloured by Len O'Grady, followed by a crime/voodoo graphic novel, Life Undead, with writer Paul Zbyszewski, in 2009. He then moved to Boom! Studios to draw the four issue miniseries Die Hard: Year One, a story from early in the police career of John McClane from the Die Hard films, written by Howard Chaykin and coloured by Matt Wilson. In December 2009 he drew a chapter of the superhero graphic novel 4545, written by Andy Ewington, from British publishers Com.X. In 2010 he drew a Fantastic Four story, "Signals", written by Si Spurrier, in How to Break into Comics the Marvel Way #2 from Marvel Comics. He is a member of the Eclectic Micks sketchblog, and is working on a self-written graphic novel, Near Death, the development of which he is recording online. McCain.jpg|From Presidential Material: John McCain, 2008 Comics bibliography *"Duplicitous", written by Murra MacRory, Naked Lunch, Atomic Diner, 2002 *"Jango's Legacy", written by Haden Blackman, inked by Ray Kryssing, Star Wars: Republic #50, Dark Horse Comics, 2003 *''Freakshow'' #1-15, written by Rob Curley, co-artist with Stephen Mooney, Atomic Diner, 2004-2006 *''Buckaroo Banzai: Return of the Screw'', three issues, written by Earl Mac Rauch, inked by Keith Williams, coloured by Ken Wolak, Moonstone Books, 2006 *''Beneath the Valley of the Rage'', four issues, written by John Bisson, coloured by Jason Jensen, Fangoria Comics, 2007 *''Star Trek: New Frontier: Turnaround'', five issues issues, written by Peter David, coloured by Len O'Grady, IDW Publishing, 2008 *''Presidential Material: John McCain, written by Andrew Helfer, coloured by Len O'Grady, IDW Publishing, 2008 *Life Undead, written by Paul Zbyszewski, IDW Publishing, 2009 *''Die Hard: Year One, four issues, written by Howard Chaykin, coloured by Matt Wilson, 2009 *"SolarFlare & CarbonCopy", written by Andy Ewington, 4545, Com.X, 2009 *"Fantastic Four: Signals", written by Si Spurrier, How to Break into Comics the Marvel Way #2, Marvel Comics, 2010 *"Superman & The Demon in Fears of Steel", written by Brian Keene, inked by Jack Purcell, coloured by Adam Wallenta, DCU Halloween Special 2010, DC Comics, 2010 *''Angel'' #41 (inks), written by Mariah Huehner and David Tischman, pencilled by Stephen Mooney, coloured by Lisa Jackson, IDW Publishing, 2011 *''Magnus Robot Fighter'' #4, written by Jim Shooter, inked by Mark Irwin, coloured by Wes Dzioba, Dark Horse Comics, 2011 *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #3, 4, 6, written by Clive Barker and Chris Monfette, coloured by Jordie Bellaire and Charlie Kirchoff, Boom! Studios, 2011 External links *Stephen Thompson's blog *Stephen Thompson Portfolio *[http://neardeathcomic.blogspot.com/ Near Death blog] *DeviantArt *Electic Micks *[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=preview&id=3487&disp=table Die Hard comic preview] Press *[http://www.moonstonebooks.com/interviewTeamBanzai.asp Interview about Buckaroo Banzai] at Moonstone Books (2006) *Brendan Wright, [http://wrightopinion.com/2008/10/23/comics-biographies/#more-527 Review of Presidential Material], 23 October 2008 *Joe Griffin, McCain Vs Obama: The graphic comic book, Irish Independent, 4 November 2008 *"Heroes", interview at The Comic Cast, 22 December 2008 (audio) *[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23432 Interview with Paul Zbyszewski on Life Undead], Comic Book Resources, 23 October 2009 Online reference *ComicVine Category:Creators T Category:Comics artists Category:Dublin creators Category:Creators in American comics Category:Eclectic Micks Category:ComicVine Category:Irish comics Category:US mainstream comics